cawfandomcom-20200216-history
Joe Omega
Joe Stephens, Better known by his ring name Joe Omega. Is a CAW professional wrestler, who currently works for New-NAW & Omega Pro Wrestling. Before his debut on live shows he wrestled in his friends backyard federation, before being discovered by a wrestling agent. Joe has always been a worker in the ring and backstage. To contact Joe Omega you can find him at this link http://www.youtube.com/OmegaProWrestling Omega Pro Wrestling (2013-current) Joe Omega, debuted on UCW(f)'s first ever show, with a triumphant victory over X-Pac and Carlito, he was crowned the inaugural champion days before the show aired on youtube. He then went on to buy the company out of bankruptcy and renamed it to Omega Pro Wrestling. He then went on to defend his Intercontinental Championship against Carlito at OPW Absolute Zero After defeating Carlito it Absolte Zero, he went on to deffend the intercontinental championship against The Miz at OPW Money in the Bank in a satisfying victory only to lose it the following friday on Smackdown, also on that Smackdown being the owner of the show rigged the world title match between Randy Orton and the then champion Edge so that Dolph Ziggler could cash in his money in the bank briefcase due to interferance by The Rock. On the following raw Dolph Ziggler, The Rock, Craig Wolf and himself came out first thing calling themself "The Industry: The Past, The Present and The Future", later that show Joe blackmailed the RAW GM Shane McMahon to book him in an OPW Championship match against the not cleared to compete Heartbreak Kid Shawn Michaels, with the special guest referee as Bret Hart, Bret Hart screwed Shawn and Joe won the OPW Championship. 10 days later Joe would defend his title against Wade Barrett and he lost. He then would take a break from in ring action and return at OPW's 3rd cpv Elimination Chamber. He luckily won along side his trainee Craig Wolf; who is now in OPW's offline development zone (Soon to debut on OPW TV). He then went on to beat Christian at OPW episode 25. He would then be taken off tv to return in time for OPW Cyberslam where he would win his 2nd OPW Intercontinental Championship from Razor Ramon. Later in the year after losing his Intercontinental Championship to Kane he would return as number 40 in OPW's Royal Rumble, he would lose however being eliminated by Goldberg in the final 3. He then returned to OPW on a Warzone episode revealing that he was part of Team Triple H at OPW No Way Out . Team HHH won and Joe Omega returned to the darkness waiting for his next call to arms. First Return He has since returned to the ring and won the OPW Tag Championships with Norm Dailey, his long time best friend and partner in The Crusade. They are undefeated as champions and have yet to lose a tag match since winning the belts. When they finaly did lose the belts to CM Punk and Daniel Bryan, Norm and Joe both decided they needed a new member in The Crusade and Joe found the perfect partner in his trainee Rain Lopez. They would go on to face HBK in a 3 on 1 handicap match at OPW Terminal Velocity 2 . One year later Norm Dailey, the then OPW Champion, would defend the championship against The Rock at OPW Gluttony with Joe Omega as the referee. Post match after Joe counted Norm the win; Norm would turn on Joe hitting him with a reverse STO onto the ring bell - thus terminating The Crusade and injuring Omega for a long while. Second Return; The Consortium 7 months later on the 28th of December 2015 Joe Omega would return to the ring at an interfed event' between OPW and his other contractual obligation New-NAW ,called OPW Absolute Zero 3: Survival. He would return in the main event helping Norm Dailey win the tag tournament; reuniting The Crusade for one time only and betraying OPW for New-NAW. On the next episode of OPW it would be revealed that Vince McMahon, the co-owner along with Omega of OPW, sent Joe out there to shut down OPW's momentum and give New-NAW the win - this would anger OPW Commissioner Triple H and form The Consortium; a villainous control faction featuring Vince McMahon, Joe Omega and the , also returning, TJ Nicholson. New-NAW (2013 - Current) Joe Omega made his debut at New-NAW Mayhem Episode 11 as one of the two New-NAW CAW search winners along with Slag whom he teamed up with to win his first match against the 3MB, Drew Mcintyre and Heath Slater. Following the match the 3MB broke up and Joe and Slag celebrated in the ring. Later, Drew McIntyre would challenge Joe Omega to a singles match to compensate for his loss against the two CAW Search Winners. Joe Omega would lose despite a valiant effort. After the match, Norm "The Storm" Dailey would convince Omega to join his Anti-NAW Crusade, turning him heel. He would stay with New-NAW to the bitter end. Joe Omega would come close to winning the tag titles with Norm, the most notable attempt being their participation in the WrestleFest tournament to crown new champions. They would make it all the way to the finals, defeating the likes of Butch Polebag and Sunny Meadows before being dispatched by the Real Americans. He and the debuting Tony Cole would assist Norm Dailey in capturing singles gold when he interfered in his title match with Intercontinental Champion, Monty Brown at Aggression. On the same night, Joe would finally win tag gold with Larry It, since in a Velocity before the event, he and Larry were the last two men eliminated in a match where the winner received an Intercontinental title shot and the other final two eliminated received Tag Title shots. Soon after winning, he would defend his newly won gold against the Nuevo Conquistadors. After the match, Joe Omega turned face, rejecting his Crusade leader and accepting that NAW originals can co-exist with newer talent. Later, an angry Norm Dailey would reveal his former partner's replacement within the group, the monstrous Hector Frost, who previously competed exclusively for New-NAW Independent. At The Final Chapter, the pairing of Joe Omega with his partner Larry It renamed "The Omega Lariats", would defeat Norm Dailey and Hector Frost in a tag team match with the stipulation that The Crusade had to disband. At Anarchy II: The New Beginning, Joe Omega would compete in a battle royal to crown the vacant Intercontinental Champion after former champion Cesaro was sidelined with a shoulder injury. He would win the battle royal and his first major singles title in the company. On June 15, 2018 Omega reunite with Norm Dailey as The Crusade as they defeated Damage Gauge in a steel cage to become the New-NAW Tag Team Championship. & Joe Omega in New-NAW as The Crusade.]] Koolers Association of Wrestling (2013) One of the first signed caws in KaW, he is also undefeated in the company with a 1-0*-1 record. He made it to the second round of the KaW Championship tournament as for whether he will move into another round has yet to be decided, also participated in the KaW TaG Tournament but was removed from it along with four others in order to push Paula Deen's Favorite Customers *was not defeated in a triple threat. New-NXT (2013) Joe debuted at the first episode of New-NXT in August 2013. He took part in a Fatal 4 Way Elimination match for the NXT Championship, but was the first to be eliminated, being pinned by Big T. In the next episode, he defeated Tony Cole after Cole's rival Austin Aries had interfered in the match. New-WWE (2018) Joe Omega was signed to New-WWE in June 2018 and is scheduled to debut in Season 12. This debut never happened due to New-WWE presumably shutting down. FORCE (2018 - Present) Joe made his FORCE debut at FORCE Three: Locked and Loaded. He was unsuccessful in challenging for Steve Rourke's Force World Championship, but had a good showing in the match. Championships and Acomplishments Omega Pro Wrestling *Intercontinental Championship (2 times) *OPW Championship (1 time) *OPW Tag Team Championship (2 times) w/ Norm Dailey (1) and Rain Lopez (1) *OWGP Tag Team Championship (1 time w/ Biff Andreas world championship in his hand, ready for a title defense against Larry It during the King of the World special.]] New-NAW *New-NAW West Coast Championship (1 time, Current) *New-NAW Western Tag Team Championship (1 time) w/ TJ Nicholson *New-NAW Mountain Range Championship (1 time) *New-NAW Intercontinental Championship (1 time) *New-NAW CAW Search Winner *New-NAW Hardcore Championship (7 times) *New-NAW Tag Team Championship (2 times) w/ Larry It (1), and Norm Dailey (1) *Second Triple Crown Winner EMPIRE * EMPIRE Cruiserweight Championship (1 time) , the current NAEW Champion.]] Allies and Enemys Allies: *Norm Dailey *Chris Jericho *John Depp *Joel Mega * Larry It & Joe Omega after winning the New-NAW Tag Team Championship.]] Enemies *Butch Polebag *Sunny Meadows *CM Punk *Monty Brown *Carlito * Norm "The Storm" Dailey * The Crusade (Stable) Wrestlers trained by Joe *Rain Lopez *John Depp *Tony Cole In Wrestling *'Finishing Moves' **F.F.G(Fall From Grace)- Samoan Driver(2014 - 2019, signature thereafter) **'Emerald Flowsion (2020 - Current)' **'Hell Raizer - Discus Big Boot (2018 - Current)' **The Epsilon Drill - Backpack Stunner (2018) **Power of the Punch(2014) **Elbow Drop(2013-2014')' **T.C.O- Pedigree/Double Underhook Facebuster (2013 - 2017, rarely thereafter) **Omega Plex(2013) *'Signature Moves' **'Figure 4 Leglock on Ring Post(2014 - current)' **'F.F.G(Fall From Grace)- Samoan Driver(2019 - current)' **German Suplex (2018 - Current) **The Frozen Sky - Snap Neckbreaker/Backbreaker(2014 - 2015) **The Dream Weaver - Sleeperhold(2014 - 2017) **Edgecator(2013) **Knee to outside(2013- 2014) **Running Elbow(2013) **Clothesline (2013) **The Hammer of God - Double Axe Handle(2013 - 2016) **Big Punch and Uppercut(2013) *'Theme Songs in Wrestling' *'Pierce the Veil - Bulls in the Bronx (2019 - current)' *''Disturbed - Inside The Fire(2013 - 2018)'' *''Slayer - Raining Blood (As member of The Crusade)'' *Conquest - Frozen Sky (2014-2014) *Rainbow in the Dark - Dio (2015-2015) Category:New-NAW Category:NAW Category:OPW Category:New-NXT Category:AWP Category:New-WWE Category:New-WWE Raw